


A Special Kind of Worry

by AgentCarter15



Series: Peggysous Collection [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breif Description of Blood, F/M, nothing graphic, peggysous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCarter15/pseuds/AgentCarter15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt on tumblr asked for Peggy to be in a state of panic over Daniel being in danger and Jarvis says something to Rose about how "Miss Carter has a special kind of worry for him, too". It definitely got away from me but I hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Kind of Worry

Peggy walked into the little theater agency with a smile on her face. It was a beautiful morning, she'd had a blissful night's rest, and she was ready to take on the world. She opened her mouth to greet Rose, but her smile quickly faded when she saw the look on the other woman's face.

 

"Rose? Is everything alright?" she asked, worried. Rose gave her a look, and Peggy froze. An icy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. No. Not- "Daniel?" she whispered in shock. Rose nodded slowly, tears in her eyes.

 

Peggy inhaled sharply before sinking into a nearby chair. Rose rushed over to sit next to her. Before Peggy could even ask what had happened, Rose explained.

 

"It was an early morning mission, he left around 4 am with a few other agents. It was supposed to be routine, a simple bust. But something went wrong. They knew we were coming. Daniel... Peggy, he got shot," Rose said softly. Peggy just stared into space, hardly breathing.

 

"Is he alright?" she asked haltingly. Rose hesitated, and Peggy noticed. "Rose? Is he alright?" she asked more firmly. Rose's eyes began to water, and Peggy let out a broken whimper.

 

"The thing is Peg, we don't know if he's alright," Rose said slowly. Peggy whipped her head around to stare at her.

 

"What do you mean?" Her eyes blazed with a million emotions, and Rose swallowed hard before answering.

 

"They got him. They took him hostage, before we could get to him." Rose couldn't stop the tears now, and she placed her head in her hands. Peggy couldn't move. No. No, this wasn't possible. A million thoughts raced through her head. She felt a stab of anger towards Daniel for not informing her of the mission, but it quickly gave way to fear as she began to imagine a million different horrible scenarios where Daniel was in pain. She quickly shook her head, desperate to rid herself of those horrible thoughts. She needed to focus on getting him back. She turned to Rose.

 

"Do we have any idea where he is?" she asked, forcing her voice to sound calm. Rose shrugged.

 

"They might be in the same place they were, but they might not be. There are a few locations we know of as theirs, they could be at one of them." Peggy sat in thought for a moment.

 

"Do you know where these locations are?" she looked at Rose expectantly. Rose sat up straighter, a gleam in her eye.

 

"I have the file with the addresses, yes," she answered slowly. "Are we going after them?" Peggy nodded and stood up, her face set.

 

"Yes we are," she announced. "Rose, grab any men you think will be useful, I'll call Jarvis." Rose nodded quickly and headed toward the back.

 

"File's in the top drawer!" she called as she left. Peggy headed to Rose's desk and took out the file. She picked up the phone and dialed Jarvis.

 

"Jarvis! It's Peggy. I need your help."

 

 

 

 

Peggy, Rose, Jarvis, and a few other agents stood outside an old abandoned warehouse building. They had checked the original location first, without success. They hadn't expected anyone to be there, but it was worth a shot. Three locations later, however, and there was still no sign of Daniel. This warehouse was the last address in the file, and if Daniel wasn't here they were out of leads.

 

Peggy was struggling to stay calm. Each time they came up empty was trying Peggy more and more. A part of her kept trying to convince herself that it was useless, that Daniel was gone, but every time, she squashed that thought firmly. He was alive. She _had_ to find him. She wouldn't fail.

 

"Alright, be ready. This is the only address left, so they have to be here. Be alert, watch out for Chief Sousa. Alright men, move out." On Peggy's command the rest of the agents split up, taking the warehouse from all angles.

 

Rose and Jarvis exchanged glances and they headed out with Peggy. They were worried for her. They could see that she was convinced they'd find Daniel here, and they were cringing to see what her reaction would be if they didn't. Rose glanced at Peggy as they walked, a frown on her face. Peggy looked terrible. Her hair was tangled, it had lost all its previous coif, and she looked like death warmed over. Rose shook her head. She prayed they found Daniel here. If they didn't, she feared for Peggy's wellbeing.

 

 

 

 

They stormed the warehouse, and it quickly became apparent: there was no one here. Rose sent the rest of the agents outside to search the property, leaving her and Jarvis with Peggy. Peggy was breathing heavily, a frantic look in her eye. He should have been here. She should have found him. Angry tears blurred her eyes, and she suddenly threw her gun to the ground. She let out a scream of frustration, and it was as if the floodgates were opened. She screamed again, kicking the gun across the floor. She shoved a nearby card table to the ground, spilling the contents everywhere. Tears began to pour down her cheeks as she began kicking and throwing anything and everything she could get her hands on. She was so angry, angry at herself for not being able to find him, angry at him for not telling her about the mission. She was in a blind state of panic, more angry and afraid than she'd ever been in her life. She wanted him back. She _needed_ him back. He was her light, her compass. And she hated herself for realizing it too late.

 

Rose flinched as Peggy screamed, watching a box go flying across the room. She and Jarvis simply stood watching, letting Peggy get her feelings out. Jarvis leaned towards Rose.

 

"It would appear that Miss Carter has a special kind of worry for the chief, as well," he whispered softly. Rose gave a sad smile, looking at Peggy.

 

"She certainly does. I'm just sorry it took her this long to realize it," she murmured sadly.

 

Peggy hurled a wrench across the length of the warehouse with a yell, all her energy leaving with it. She sank to the floor as the wrench let out a loud _clang_ as it came in contact with the warehouse wall. She sat on the floor, empty of anything but sadness, and listened to the echo fill the large warehouse. Finally, everything fell silent. Peggy breathed heavily, silent tears still falling.

 

Suddenly, the warehouse echoed with another loud _clang_. All three froze, listening.

  
_Clang_. It sounded again.

 

Peggy shot up from the floor, trying to pinpoint the sound.

 

 _Clang_. _Clang_. _Clang_.

 

Peggy glanced at Rose and Jarvis and took off running towards where she had thrown the wrench a few minutes before. When she reached the wall, she saw the wrench lying on the floor. She bent down and picked it up, and hesitantly hit it against the wall. Almost immediately, another _clang_ responded. Peggy quickly moved a little to the left, where the sound seemed strongest. She examined the wall, and gasped.

 

"Jarvis! Help me with this, hurry!" Jarvis immediately rushed over, and the two began pushing on the wall, feeling around for anything unusual. Peggy cried out in satisfaction as she felt a small hairline crack in the wall. She quickly noticed a nail in the wall near the crack, and she hesitantly pushed on it. With a loud _pop!_ the piece of wall swung inward to reveal a small storage room. Daniel was lying on the ground, trussed up and bleeding, feet facing the door that he had been kicking. Peggy let out a strangled cry.

 

"Daniel!" She rushed to his side, quickly untying him and pulling the gag off his mouth. He grunted in pain as his arms were released from their uncomfortable position. He tried to sit up, only to yelp in pain. "Oh my-" Peggy gasped as she saw the blood covering his Hawaiian print button up. "Daniel, please. Stay still. You're hurt." Daniel let out a snort.

 

"You're telling me," he grunted. Peggy let a small laugh, glancing around the small room.

 

"Jarvis, Rose, see if you can find something useful." She turned her attention back to Daniel's injury. Hesitantly, she began unbuttoning his shirt, inhaling sharply as she caught side of his white undershirt now stained a brilliant red, and the bloody hole in his shoulder. Murmuring a quick apology, she began to help him out of the sleeves, wincing when he grimaced. She quickly balled up the shirt and pressed it to his shoulder. Daniel gritted his teeth but stayed silent. Rose brought over a small first aid kit.

 

"Jarvis went to get the rest of the team," she said softly. Peggy nodded gratefully, and began to attend to Daniel's wound in silence.

 

 

 

 

After Jarvis came with the rest of the team, they moved Daniel carefully into the woodie Jarvis had driven. On the way to the hospital, Peggy kept firm pressure on his shoulder, and made sure he kept his focus on her. He was weak from loss of blood, and struggled to keep his eyes open.

 

"Daniel, please. I need you to stay awake. Try to focus on something. Focus on-focus on Violet," she choked out, heart clenching over the girl's name. Daniel looked at her in confusion.

 

"Violet?" he muttered. Peggy nodded.

 

"Yes, think about how much you love her, how you're going to propose to her." She kept a smile on her face as she spoke but inside her heart was breaking. Daniel groaned as they hit a bump, eyes fluttering shut.

 

"Violet... Violet and I..." His voice trailed off as he slipped slowly into unconsciousness. Peggy's breath caught in her throat.

 

"Daniel? Daniel! Please, wake up!" But he didn't.

 

 

 

 

They finally pulled up to the hospital and quickly carried him in, where the nurses immediately took over. Peggy stood numbly rooted to the spot, watching him get wheeled away. A woman's voice soon startled her from her daze.

 

"Peggy? Is that you? What are you doing here?" Peggy turned to see Violet, who gasped in surprise as she saw Peggy covered in blood. "Oh my gosh are you hurt?" She rushed towards Peggy, who stared at her in confusion. Then she registered the fact that she was still covered in Daniel's blood.

 

"Oh, no Violet, I'm fine." She hesitated, not sure how to break the news. "Um, actually, Violet, it's Daniel. He...he was shot this morning, in the shoulder." She held her breath, waiting for the outburst. But none came. Violet looked shocked and worried, but not like Peggy would have expected from Daniel's soon-to-be fiancée.

 

"Oh my goodness, is he alright?" she asked quickly. Peggy frowned slightly, and Violet smiled. "You're wondering why I'm not panicking about my fiancé, aren't you?" Peggy's heart dropped at those words. So Daniel had proposed after all. That must have been what he was trying to tell her earlier. "Daniel didn't tell you, did he? I broke off our engagement a few weeks ago," she said softly. Peggy started in surprise. "I'm surprised he didn't tell you. You're the reason I broke it off, after all."

 

"What?" Peggy was stunned. Violet simply smiled.

 

"I loved Daniel. I still do. But I realized that night he brought you to my house that I wasn't the one that could make him truly happy. He loved me, I know he did. But in a different way that he loves you. And I realized that he deserves someone who can make him happy, and I deserve someone who can love me fully. So yes, I'm worried about him, Peggy, but I know that special kind of worry belongs to you," she finished softy, placing a hand on Peggy's shoulder. Peggy slowly smiled as what Violet had said finally sunk in.

 

"Thank you, Violet. You're going to make the right man the happiest in the world someday," she said, and Violet smiled.

 

"Go home and clean up, I'll get transferred to his ward and I'll call you if anything changes, alright?" Peggy smiled gratefully, before leaving to follow her advice.

 

 

 

 

Several hours later, Peggy got a call from Violet.

 

"Peggy? I just wanted to let you know that he's out of surgery, and the doctor says he's going to be fine. You can come up if you want, he could wake up anytime." Peggy breathed a sigh of relief, releasing the breath she hadn't even realized she was holding.

 

"Thank you, Violet, I'll be there soon."

 

 

 

 

Peggy sat by Daniel's beside, listening to the steady beep of the heart monitor and watching the slow rise and fall of his breathing. The doctor said he would wake up anywhere from ten minutes to a half hour after the surgery, and it's been over an hour since Violet called. Peggy quickly stood up to go find a nurse. Just as Peggy was about to leave, she heard a slight groan. She turned quickly to see Daniel slowly opening his eyes.

 

"Peg?" he croaked, and Peggy quickly rushed back to his side.

 

"Well hello, sleepy head. I was beginning to worry, they said you should've woken up half an hour ago." She smiled at him, and he chuckled a little at her joke.

 

"Yeah, since when have I ever followed the rules?" he joked back, and Peggy laughed. He quickly turned serious. "Peggy, about what you said, about Violet-" Peggy held up a hand to silence him.

 

"It's alright, Daniel. There's no need to explain. Violet told me about your engagement being broken." Daniel frowned slightly.

 

"Did she tell you why?" Peggy stifled a smile at his nervousness.

 

"Just that she realized she couldn't make you happy," she said slowly, smiling inwardly when he relaxed. "She also may or may not have said that that she knew you loved someone else," she quickly added, satisfied when he stiffened.

 

"Oh. Peggy, about that, I-" Peggy quickly leaned over and cut him off with a sudden kiss. Daniel's eyes widened in surprise but he quickly relaxed, returning the kiss softly. Peggy pulled away and smiled at him.

 

"Daniel, I'm so sorry I took so long. I'm sorry it took you getting seriously hurt for me to finally do something about it." Daniel took her hand in his, squeezing it gently.

 

"Well, it doesn't matter now. What matters is that we've both realized, right?" Peggy smiled. She leaned in and gave him another kiss.

 

"I love you, Daniel," she said quietly before laying her head down on his chest. She felt so happy and at peace, and her exhaustion began to catch up with her. Almost immediately, Daniel heard her breathing change, and he smiled. He leaned back and closed his eyes, slowly running his fingers through Peggy's tangled hair. He whispered to her softy before falling asleep.

 

"I love you too, Peggy."


End file.
